


Acquiescence

by Quentin



Series: Starving [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin/pseuds/Quentin
Summary: “Credence,” he began, hoarse, throat too dry to get any words out properly and he swallowed hard and it didn’t help, he suddenly felt too hot in his coat. He tried again. “I couldn’t possibly–“Credence’s eyes welled up.“Please,” Credence whispered, trembling and Percival couldn’t stand it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that consent in this fic is dubious. If people find it necessary, I will add dubcon to the tags.
> 
> This fic is based on my own [ promt. ](https://ficorfuck.tumblr.com/post/156992160523/tmblrsnogoodverybadship-umm-i-just-have-to-share)
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful friend [ star_k. ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/star_k/pseuds/star_k) Without her inspiring me to do it, I would have probably never written it.

Percival apparated outside his apartment, pleased when the familiar smell of his building greeted him just like he expected. Credence has been tense of late, nervous and almost irritated, and although Percival couldn’t understand why, he didn’t want to startle him by barging in and make it worse.

He turned the lock with his wand and went inside, closing the door softly behind him. Percival liked his apartment, it was efficient and comfortable after many years he had spent living in it, the front door directly in the living room made perfect sense and the lack of many unusable rooms meant he had nothing to check to feel safe again.

Credence wasn’t in the living room. Percival knew that unless he was asleep, Credence heard him come in. He walked slowly towards his room and saw Credence emerge from his own, coming to stand in the doorway. He looked tired, despite that he had spent the whole day at home, more jolted and closed off with his head and shoulders hunched, his hands behind his back, almost hiding behind the doorframe, not looking at him. At loss of what to do, Percival sighed.

“Mr. Graves.” welcomed him Credence, voice quiet.

The first time Credence came here, Percival, fully intent on offering him to stay here, with him, told Credence to call him by his name. Since then, he saw Credence starting to change, to call him Percival when they were at home, albeit hesitant when they were outside, afraid of people’s disapproval at his familiarity. Credence didn’t call him Mr. Graves in private anymore unless he was unsure of his reaction and Percival, who encouraged every attempt Credence showed at self-confidence, smiled at him invitingly.

“Mr. Graves,” started Credence again, voice gaining volume. “Can I ask something of you?”

“Of course.” Percival answered simply, truthfully, and watched Credence come closer, still holding his hands behind his back, holding something, until he stood in front of him.

“Percival.” Credence said quietly and swallowed harshly, his breath almost catching as he stood there in fear Percival would deny him something, anything, and Percival didn’t want him to ever feel this way, wanted to please and fulfil every one of his wishes and needs, wanted him to be sure in him after all that Credence has seen Percival do, Percival’s body do, the way Grindelwald treated him, pushed him away. There wasn’t anything that Percival wouldn’t do to get it back, to get it _first_ , before Grindelwald broke it.

As Credence raised his eyes to him, looking at him so troubled and earnest, needing him to say yes, Percival was so _sure_ that his answer would be it even if it killed him.

“I need you to do this.” Credence’s voice trembled as he said it, _asked_ for it in this way, blush forming on his cheeks in embarrassment as he shoved something into Percival’s hands.

It was a belt.

Percival stared at it and comprehension dawned on him. _No_.

“Credence,” he began, hoarse, throat too dry to get any words out properly and he swallowed hard and it didn’t help, he suddenly felt too hot in his coat. He tried again. “I couldn’t possibly–“

Credence’s eyes welled up.

“Please,” Credence whispered, trembling and Percival couldn’t stand it. He raised his right hand to Credence’s cheek, touching the skin, feeling the smoothness of it and Credence leaned into it, closing his eyes, and continued quietly. “I cannot stand it. I used to do something bad so Ma would do this. It helped. _Please_ , Percival, I’m afraid of myself when I am like this. I can’t control it.”

“Sweetheart, I–“ _Couldn’t possibly hurt you, not ever_ he wanted to say. Of all the things Credence could have asked of him, it was this and Percival vowed to himself before he took Credence in, when he saw him in MACUSA _starved_ , starving for kindness, understanding and friendship, starving for guidance and by the look of him, starving for food, that he would never, whatever it cost him, hurt him, make him feel unworthy again and it worked – until lately, until Credence started to close off, disappearing in his room right after dinner.

Percival was lost.

He burned to touch him. The hand on the cheek was the most touching he gave Credence, afraid of confusing him, not knowing exactly what Grindelwald did. Percival let the belt drop from his left hand and raised it to Credence’s face, caressing him, pulling him close, ignoring his own shiver as Credence went into his arm so willingly, shoulders still tense but following his every direction, trembling.

Percival almost tucked him into his shoulder, deciding against it, pressing the left side of Credence’s forehead to his own, whispering breathlessly against his cheek and close to his ear. “I can’t, Credence, I’m sorry, please don’t make me.”

And he had to close his eyes, in pain, as Credence didn’t pull away but breathed in silently, sobbing and hot tears followed touching his hand. He couldn’t bear it, the warmth of Credence pressed against him, clutching his coat, asking him for what he promised he wouldn’t do and somehow, with his promise, he was hurting Credence anyway. He couldn’t bear it.

“Ok, ok, ok.” Percival whispered, acquiescing, holding Credence close, his left arm caressing his hair softly. He was thinking of the way he could make it work for both of them. Of the way he could hurt Credence just enough but not permanently, not bruise him in a terrible way. He needed time to think, to find a way and so he did the only thing he could think of to stall.

“But I want you to do something, Credence,” Percival started, tentatively, pulling back and watching his every reaction. “Could you do it?”

Credence nodded in his hand silently. Percival leaned back in.

“I want you to take a shower, or better yet, a bath,” He said gently against his ear, “Take as long as you need and if you don’t feel any better after, I’ll do it, alright?”

He felt Credence pull away as if doubting his words, looking into his eyes. His red and wet looking ones stared at Percival earnestly. Percival wasn’t going to deny him. He pulled him closer again and spoke quietly into his ear. “I promise.” Before pulling away slightly and kissing Credence carefully on the forehead. Credence still stared at him, mouth open and red from the salty tears. He gave Percival a small smile and Percival released him, letting him go to the bathroom.

Percival went into his bedroom and paced, thinking of how to do it if he actually had to, surely not with a belt, he couldn’t mark Credence like that. Like his mother used to.

He frowned grimly.

There wasn’t anything he could do to prepare but the warmth of the room reminded him of the way he was dressed, still, because Credence distracted him – not that he minded Credence distracting him but it was this, today, that truly distracted, no, startled him into forgetting everything else.

Percival took off his coat angrily, cursing halfway through and reached for his wand, magicking it away. He looked down at himself and remembered his jacket and that too was sent to the closet.

He stood there in his shirt and thought, yes, this was better. More inviting, more trusting. Percival looked at his shoes and after hesitating for a moment, took them off as well, remaining in his socks, the way he usually walked around his place.

He paced again, waiting for Credence and flushed slightly at the thought of him coming in in a towel. He couldn’t tell it to Credence and perhaps Credence wouldn’t believe him but he found Credence’s delicate body, his longer and somewhat curling hair, his gentle hands beautiful but he tried not to look at him extensively, fearing his own thoughts. Taking him with pure intentions, he intended to remain that way.

Percival noticed the way Credence looked at him too. Expectantly, sometimes; sometimes searching. Every time he did, Percival didn’t reach out to touch him, so unsure of what to do, so unsure of what his role should be.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Credence come in until he stood there, covered only in a bathrobe. Percival stared.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t helping,” Credence spoke, rushed, both of his hands nervously clutching his robe. “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Percival nodded.

He knew now he was going to use his hand. He hoped Credence would forgive him for it.

He whispered a spell to make the warm lights in the room dimmer, more comfortable for the both of them. The curtains were closed from the morning when he went to work, he needn’t bother closing them again. He beckoned Credence in.

“I want you on the bed.” Percival said, trying not to show how unsure he was in front of Credence.

Credence walked to the bed and stood in front of it, not knowing what to do exactly. “On–?” He started asking and Percival answered quickly. “Yes.” And felt as if he was rushing things now.

“Why?” Credence asked simply, it made sense, his mother never did it.

“I don’t want you to be more uncomfortable than needs be.” Percival answered honestly. If he were more honest, he would say how he didn’t want this. If he was even more honest, he would say he wasn’t sure whether he was lying to himself when he thought that.

He averted his eyes as Credence untied his robe and took it off, leaving it at the end of the bed.

Wanting to help him if Credence was unsure again, Percival turned but had to stop breathing at the sight of Credence’s naked skin, his shapely ass and skinny legs, pale even in the warm light of the room. He watched suddenly, almost ashamed, almost intruding, as if he wasn’t going to see it in a moment anyway.

Just the fact that Credence bared his skin for _him_ , for Percival to punish him and touch him in the process, made Percival earnest to do just that, please him by keeping his promise, made his blood quicken as he breathed harsher, made the heat pull slowly in his stomach.

Credence bent over and crawled slowly on the bed before settling there, his face hidden in his arms and the duvet, his back straight, his shoulders tense and his legs closed.

Poor thing. Percival was going to help him.

Unable to keep away any longer, Percival came closer, licking his lips. He uttered desperately. “Are you sure?” Knowing that what followed would change things between them.

Credence nodded and whispered a quiet _yes_ in his arms. Percival felt like there wasn’t any way to stall anymore and reached to touch him.

The way Credence shivered as Percival touched his back, made Percival want to touch him more, just like that, without needing to hit him after. His warm hand settled at the small of his back, keeping it there, grounding himself, grounding Credence. The bed dipped as he put one knee on it for balance and prepared himself. There was no going back.

He took a deep breath and slapped Creedence’s ass almost gasping at his response, flushed. The way Credence’s shoulders rippled and he uttered a helpless, unexpected noise covered by the duvet but still audible in the room. Percival needed to hear more. Credence needed more than that.

He spanked him again, one cheek, then the other, watching attentively for Credence’s every reaction, the way he was trying to keep the following noise in, the way he tensed and released slightly after every hit.

He slapped him once more to watch his hands shift restlessly while grasping the duvet.

Percival slapped him again and looked down at his work. His ass was getting redder, delicious with the imprint of his hands where he slapped and he slapped it again, harder, hearing Credence muffle another little noise at it.

“Just like that.” Percival murmured in admiration and continued.

He couldn’t stay away from the redness he caused, so he touched it, rubbing a little where it was most visible and bit his lip as he heard Credence gasp. He wasn’t supposed to do that – but touching him, standing close to him made him unable to resist brushing his fingers along his cleft, just a light touch, not even close to Credence’s hole though every cell in his body burned with the need to do it. A light touch and Credence moaned, a high gasp that turned into a moan on the way out and his legs spread a little, _finally_ , Percival thought.

“Credence–“ he startled at his own hoarse voice, not knowing how to continue. _Good boy_ or _Want more?_ both seemed like good options. However Credence beat him to it with another quiet, tortured “Please, Percival.”

And Percival just answered, “Yes.” low and gruff, and slapped his ass.

He continued to do it, watching with every slap as Credence’s ass bounced a little, his legs shifted restlessly, unstable and uncomfortable unless he spread them fully, until Percival couldn’t wait anymore, wanted to see it so badly his cock throbbed.

“Spread your legs, sweetheart.” Percival rumbled as he slid his hands to his thighs, helping him with it. He caressed his inner thighs, so close to his hard cock and Credence’s breath hitched as he went more pliant. “That will help.”

He slid both of his hands back, ignoring his own erection, not being able to deny it anymore, the way he thought about it before, of touching Credence like that, of teaching him pleasure. Still, giving Credence what he needed was more important than his satisfaction, after all, giving Credence what he needed _was_ his satisfaction indeed.

Percival slapped him again, watching how this time Credence arched his back more but stayed tense, too tense for the way Percival wanted to see him. Undone.

He changed his hand and slapped him harder. Once. Twice. Three times. And a couple more. Each time reverberated with a sound in the room and each time Credence’s breath hitched until he spanked him a couple of more times, one cheek, then the other, hard, holding his breath, waiting for it. Until Credence finally started to sob.

Percival didn’t stop. His blood boiled inside him and sweat started soaking his shirt but he cared little for it. Immersed in what was in front of him, under his hands. He slapped him again, gentler this time and Credence sobbed harder, hands grasping at the sheets that he undid with his restlessness. Every time Percival paused, Credence pushed his back a little, making Percival tremble with want and hurry with another slap.

He rubbed at his ass again, unsure on how to finish it, not wanting to leave Credence sobbing from the pain, his ass red as a cherry at this point. His cleft, the red skin begging to be soothed to be be shown _more_ , and Percival couldn’t stay away, he dropped to his knees to soothe it. Leaving him in pain, what a ridiculous idea, when he could show him was that pain could lead to overwhelming pleasure, that pleasure could be better than pain, could be enough. To teach him would be Percival’s honour.

“I’m just going to kiss it a little better.” He groaned against his ass as he pressed openmouthed kisses against the reddest part of it. Credence let out a whimper and pulled away, pressing back the next moment, wordlessly begging for more. Percival kissed and licked as his hands wandered from Credence’s thighs to his ass, rubbing what he couldn’t kiss at that moment, spreading him a little to lick along his cleft. Unable to control himself, his quiet sobs and his limbs, Credence twitched again, moaned a high _ah, ah_ , _please!_ and spread his legs further.

Everything around Percival was becoming a haze of red, the fire under his skin burning. He rubbed himself off against the bed mindlessly as he licked Credence tentatively across the cleft before spreading him further. The need scorched through him as Percival looked at his hole, couldn’t wait any longer and pressed a kiss to it, Credence wailing and whimpering at it, suddenly shy but unable to stay away from the burn of Percival’s stubble between his cheeks, from the way it felt to be kissed and licked there.

“You want more, sweetheart?” Percival let out and didn’t wait for the response as he spread Credence further and licked at his hole again and again, pressing his tongue against it, pushing it inside every time he heard Credence’s bitten off moans, every time his hole clenched around his tongue, trying to keep it in. He was going to do it again. As often as Credence needed it, he wanted to be nothing more but a means for Credence to achieve an orgasm, just by offering his mouth, his fingers, his cock as Credence took them selfishly and got himself off.

He was going to see it happen. The way Credence clutched at his hair, head turned to the side, eyes unseeing and mouth open, moaning _ah, ah_ at every touch of his tongue, unable to control it any longer, the way he was finally pliant, the way he didn’t reach for his cock, trusting, overwhelmed just from Percival’s tongue and Percival rubbed harder, pushed his tongue further and felt Credence clench around it like a vice before starting to come around him just like that moaning all the way through.

Percival didn’t stop, needing to come himself he continued to rub himself against the bed, pestering Credence’s ass, who lay pliant and unmoving on the bed now breathing harshly, in kisses and little bites, noting how red it was still, how red it would stay, how he could ask Credence to bare it tomorrow and it would still be red, just like now, Percival couldn’t hold it in, wanting to mark him even more he bit into Credence’s ass and Credence let out a little yep twitching away from the pain as Percival came in his pants, groaning, satisfied.

They lay there together, Percival with his head against Credence’s ass, kissing the place he just bit, whispering _sorry_ against his skin, hands caressing his back and thighs. They stayed like that until Percival’s knees protested and he pulled away, standing up, groaning in pain. He looked at Credence, trying to find the words to say, only to see him fast asleep; days of anxiety, exhaustion and obscurus taking hold giving their toll. His face looked sweet like this, young and untroubled and Percival cleaned him quietly with a spell and moved him under the covers before stepping away quietly to get ready for bed.

 


End file.
